


Мученик

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Могут ли андроиды галлюцинировать? Способно ли совершенное сознание на основе выборов и решений идентичного себе существа создать в собственной системе проекцию чужого?«Не надо так», — настойчиво просит Коннор, стоит только в очередной раз сделать нечто выходящее за рамки поведения его предшественника.«Надо, потому что я — не ты», — фыркает Сикст, стараясь отрубить симуляции доступ к своим внутренним каналам восприятия, вот только ничего не получается.





	1. Не Коннор

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Ilhelahve - спасибо огромное за этот коммишен! Мне было невыразимо приятно работать с этой идеей, и, надеюсь, моё воплощение не подвело)

Вызывать к себе андроидов, для того, чтобы отчитывать их, Джеффри, признаться, не приходилось прежде никогда. Даже в страшном сне ему не могло привидеться, что однажды с ним случится нечто подобное — ещё с кофеваркой поругаться оставалось после такого, и список достижений можно считать полным.

Вот только за долгие годы службы привыкаешь ко всему, и этот момент совсем не исключение. Шутка про армию и цирк всплывает в голове всё чаще, хотя Джеф в какой-то мере даже гордится собственным управлением.

— Капитан, — кивает андроид, приоткрывая дверь и заходя спокойно, безэмоционально, вставая перед ним и глядя в глаза.

Коннор или не Коннор? — вот в чём вопрос. Именно он мучает капитана полиции, когда он всматривается в подчинённого. В том, что эти засранцы однажды начнут дурить ему голову, сомневаться не приходится — видели уже близнецов, знаем. К моменту, когда это случится, ошибиться нельзя, иначе репутация начальника, который знает о подчинённых всё, будет изрядно подмочена.

Внимательность не должна его подвести и на этот раз.

На первый взгляд между андроидами отличий ещё меньше, чем между двумя каплями воды.

«Если так пойдёт и дальше, на них придётся клеить бирки» — проносится в голове тоскливая мысль. 

Стоит только механическим детективам встать без движения, выглядят все как один. Казалось бы — Коннор и Коннор, но нет — машины, обретшие сознание, решили ещё и имена разные выбрать.

— Знаешь, почему я тебя вызвал? — спокойно спрашивает Джеффри, поглядывая на реакцию — ни тени эмоций на лице не появляется.

«Кажется, всё-таки не Коннор», — уверенности в предположении нет никакой. За столько времени их так никто и не научился толком различать — даже Хэнк путается, но для капитана полиции такое не должно служить оправданием.

— Да, — безмятежно отзывается андроид, и получает испытующий взгляд в ответ. — Потому что на меня пожаловалась младший офицер Ченг.

«Она не просто пожаловалась, — хочется добавить Джефу, но он придерживает речь о едва сдерживающей ярость девушке, которая явилась к нему сегодня утром и вывалила то, как невыносим в общении «не-Коннор», и с этим надо что-то делать.

Жалобы на этого андроида поступают часто.

«Прям как на Рида в первый месяц работы», — всплывает мгновенная ассоциация, и Джеффри чуть качает головой. Да уж, эти двое и под его началом — никому такого дерьма не пожелаешь. Только одна проблема — и человек, и андроид превосходно выполняют свою работу, и их отчётность ни за что не позволит списать их из коллектива.

Рида, по крайней мере, в своё время именно это и спасло — будучи отличным профессионалом с нюхом, достойным любой ищейки, он обнаруживал самые необычные улики, предлагал смелые версии, не лишённые здравого смысла — и зачастую оказывавшиеся верными. Когда Джеф ещё мог от него избавиться, он не сделал этого, а потом было поздно. Только улаживать конфликты между сотрудниками приходится время от времени, но сейчас тот даже стал поспокойнее.

А вот с этим андроидом поздно было сразу, с момента, как тот пересёк порог их отделения и представился этой своей стандартной фразой. Кто же знал, что это не тот Коннор, к которому все более-менее привыкли, а совсем другой андроид, с тем же набором жестов и идентичной внешностью?

«Так это ты, или вы, двое засранцев, уже сговорились?» — размышляет Джеффри, глядя в безмятежные карие глаза. 

— И что стало причиной конфликта? — уточняет он, одаряя тяжёлым взглядом совершенно равнодушного андроида.

— Офицер Ченг продемонстрировала неуважение к моей личности, — докладывает тот, повторяя жест, с которым новости ему сообщает и Коннор, да ещё неописуемо точно.

Джеффри чуть наклоняет голову вправо, заглядывая в глаза, словно стараясь с них считать ответную реакцию. 

— То есть она не смогла отличить тебя от другого андроида нашего участка, — приходится прояснить ситуацию.

— Так точно, капитан. Это — расизм, как если бы я заявил, что все люди для меня на одно лицо, — чётко отвечает эта модель детектива, и Джеффри на миг прикрывает глаза, понимая — проблема ровно та же, что и предыдущие четыре раза.

Нельзя обвинять ребят в том, что они не могут понять, где из них кто — эти два пластиковых детектива ничем же не отличаются друг от друга! То же неумение вовремя прервать зрительный контакт, то же несокрушимое спокойствие, та же привычка чуть раскачиваться на пятках...

Стоп, что?

Всмотреться внимательнее дело нетрудное, а найти, если знаешь, что искать, становится совсем просто, и Джеффри с полной, абсолютной уверенностью кивает на сей раз:

— В таком случае, Сикст, поясни мне, почему на тебя приходят жаловаться? Ты не умеешь держать себя в руках? Мы с тобой уже говорили, это — человеческая особенность, так что стоит быть снисходительнее. Или ты полагаешь, мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как иметь дело с вашими конфликтами?

Выражение лица андроида меняется стремительно, и Джеф уже готов сделать выговор с занесением в личное дело, ведь черты словно бы даже обостряются, когда тот насмешливо сужает глаза и взёргивает правый уголок губ, обретая неуловимую схожесть с лисом.

Это выражение буквально кричит: «А разве нет, капитан?», вот только андроид так этого и не произносит, позволяя мысли остаться выраженной исключительно мимически.

— Никак нет, сэр, — слишком вежливо отзывается он, и, пожалуй, Джеф понимает, почему к нему приходили столько жаловаться на сукиного сына. 

— Ещё хоть раз, и я тебя уволю, — слова звучат твёрдо, уверенно. Это — провокация на самом деле. Коннор бы в таком случае чуть опустил голову и кивнул, позволяя начальнику делать то, что считает нужным.

— Если на то будут достаточные основания, прописанные в трудовом договоре, — этот андроид тоже чуть кивает, но делает это совершенно иначе, и остаётся только восхищаться тем, как сильно двое засранцев, идентичных снаружи, отличаются внутри, стоит только задеть за живое.

Простой жест несёт в себе издевательское согласие, а взгляд, посланный исподлобья, намекает весьма очевидно на то, что оба и без того знают — такие пункты едва ли найдутся.

На него могут ругаться, писать жалобы и вызывать на ковёр, но пока андроид идеально выполняет свою работу, выгнать его не удастся.

«Только с начальством в такие игры не играют по очевидным причинам», — думает Джеффри и сдерживает собственную ответную улыбку.

— Разумеется. Но пока ты прикомандирован к детективу Риду. Вы, две занозы, меня уже порядком достали, так что будете работать вместе до тех пор, пока не научитесь, наконец, нормально общаться с людьми.

Сикст замирает перед ним, раздумывает о чём-то и в этот самый момент вообще ничем не отличается от Коннора. Их схожесть настолько совершенна, что хочется взять красный маркер и написать каждому имя на лбу, чтобы не путаться. Мысль, конечно, хорошая, но неосуществимая — по крайней мере не в стране, где есть общество по защите прав андроидов, а ведь подобное вполне может рассматриваться как неуважение.

— Как скажете, — наконец реагирует на его слова застывший Сикст и вдруг интересуется с некоторой долей загадочного любопытства в голосе. — Детектив Рид, полагаю, ещё не в курсе?

— Нет, — жёстко отсекает Джеффри, представляя себе, как тот сожмёт руки в кулаки и заскрипит зубами, узнав, что его давнюю просьбу о напарнике наконец удовлетворили, но сделано это было таким образом, что едва ли об этом удастся не пожалеть.

— Тогда я предпочёл бы сам об этом сообщить ему, — мягкость, проскользнувшая в интонациях, заставляет волоски на спине встать дыбом, но Джеффри напоминает себе с лёгкостью о том, кто здесь начальник, и выдыхает, сохраняя тотальное спокойствие.

— Как хочешь, — он пожимает плечами, замечая, — только пусть после придёт ко мне подписать документы...

«О приёме оборудования под личную ответственность», — чуть не добавляет по старой привычке Джеф, ведь через их участок за столько времени прошло так много машин, начиная с самой первой и совершенно дурацкой партии роботов-офицеров, что распределять их между участковыми и сотрудниками патрульно-постовых служб уже стало обычным делом.

Именно поэтому, когда Коннора закрепляли за Хэнком, никакой шумихи вокруг самого факта, что человек берёт ответственность за андроида, не было. Ну да, не офицер, а детектив, а разница-то?

А разница есть. Вон как этот зыркает, до тех пор, пока лицо снова не приобретает вид равнодушного манекена.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Сикст, кивая. — Что-то ещё?

— Свободен, — буркает Джеффри, откидываясь в кресле, едва дверь за этим чёртовым андроидом закрывается. 

За все эти разборки нужно требовать доплаты или повышения. И отдельного премирования за каждый раз, когда удаётся правильно распознать, стоит перед ним «андроид обычного человека» или «андроид курильщика».

К чёрту. Теперь это забота Рида. 

«Я тебе напарника дал, а ты как хочешь, так с ним и ебись», — думает Джеффри удовлетворённо, прежде чем вернуться к работе.

Ещё никогда желание сообщить кому-то, что это больше не его проблема, не было столь умиротворяющим.


	2. Говнюк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Если бы Сикст знал, как у других в голове, то смог бы точнее сказать, насколько он двинут, ненормален или просто безумен по сравнению с собратьями. К сожалению или к счастью, а с прочими андроидами обмениваться мыслями и воспоминаниями ему не приходилось, да и сейчас Сикст едва ли горит желанием это сделать — достаточно и того, что внутри системы, словно застрявший ржавый гвоздь, симуляция чужого сознания.

«Не надо так», — настойчиво просит Коннор, стоит только в очередной раз сделать нечто выходящее за рамки поведения его предшественника.

«Надо, потому что я — не ты», — фыркает Сикст, стараясь отрубить симуляции доступ к своим внутренним каналам восприятия, вот только ничего не получается.

Могут ли андроиды галлюцинировать? Способно ли совершенное сознание на основе выборов и решений идентичного себе существа создать в собственной системе проекцию чужого? 

— Детектив Рид, — спокойный голос Сикста снова принимают не за тот, и человек, даже не подумав обернуться, тянет насмешливо:

— Чего тебе, Коннор? Опять свои шестерёнки потерял?

«Как же меня достал этот ваш долбанный „Коннор“, — отвращение окатывает изнутри, задевая каждый нерв, — я есть, ублюдок! Я, не только он!»

— В вашей постели, — соглашается насмешливо Сикст. Он знает, что тема секса для особенно грубых шуток широко распространена среди человеческого вида, а потому позволяет себе забавляться именно этой темой чаще других, — вчера, когда вы просили ещё.

— Ты совсем берега попутал?! — взвивается мгновенно человек, отъезжая на стуле и оборачиваясь так быстро, что, если бы не скоростные реакции, то детектив наверняка наехал бы Сиксту на ногу.

От вида чужой ярости становится легче, спокойнее.

«Не отводи взгляд, даже не думай — я всё вижу. Ну, так он на тебя смотрел? Отвечай же, рохля — этот взгляд ты видел каждый раз, когда вы встречались?» — ядовитый вопрос, посланный в симуляцию, разрывается чистосердечным «нет».

Конечно, Коннору ведь досталась подозрительность, но не ярость — слишком мягкий для того, чтобы умело надавить на больное, безошибочно определяя, где располагается эта самая часть.

— Что, думаешь, если стоишь, как крыло самолёта, то я тебе рожу не начищу?! — злобное рычание Рида словно похвала, и Сикст не может не кивнуть, продолжая улыбаться так, что до человека определённо доходит — судя по изменившемуся взгляду, только сейчас — он чертовски ошибся.

Слишком поздно, чтобы хоть что-то исправить.

— Вы всегда можете попробовать, детектив, — ласковая улыбка вместе с хищным оскалом заставляют человека перед ним вздрогнуть. — Вам, кажется, не хватает этого, а? Недостаточно, что один Коннор дал вам отпор, нужно получить и от второго — сравнить на практике полученные результаты?

— То, что ты... Господи, да как там тебя? — дерьмовей имя, конечно, трудно придумать! — Рид оглядывается на свой рабочий стол, будто где-то есть стикер, на котором значится имя Сикста. Словно ему не плевать, и он даже пытался запомнить, хотя они оба знают — это лишь чтобы подколоть. — Так вот, то, что ты типа новее Коннора, нихуя не значит, и тебе-то лицо поломаю, а ремонт за мой счёт в планы не входит, так что кончай нарываться, жестяноид!

— Если вы и впрямь сможете мне что-нибудь сломать, — начинает Сикст, делая шаг ближе, и человек вскидывается, встаёт на ноги рывком и смотрит прямо ему в глаза, не отводя взгляда ни на миг.

«Так же, как и мне», — лёгкое замечание псевдо-Коннора сводит с ума, а желание ударить человека сейчас в беззащитный живот настолько соблазнительно, что остановить его может только одно.

Память Коннора прорезает сознание острым скальпелем, выуживая точно такой же удар, нанесённый тем в самом начале своей службы, и Сикст лишь приближается, выдыхая на ухо интимным шёпотом:

— То я всё починю за свой счёт. У вас будет море попыток, детектив — вы ведь нынче мой напарник.

— Что?.. — ступор человека выглядит особенно приятно, а недоверие в следующую секунду, напротив, отвратительно. — Тупая шутка, мистер-хер-выговоришь-имя.

— Вас вызывает капитан подписать документы, — добавляет спокойно Сикст, чувствуя — едва восстановленный баланс грозит вот-вот развалиться. — Поторопитесь, если не хотите, чтобы вас отчитали.

— Чёрт! — шипение перемежается и с куда более полновесными матами, и Рид уходит в «аквариум» так быстро, что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и он сорвётся на бег.

«Я бы его не ударил первым» — вдруг замечает Коннор, и Сикст усмехается горько в своих мыслях лишь на миг.

Да, он бы тоже, несмотря на то, как сильно хочется. Эта ярость, боль и гнев выдают его, делая слишком очевидной мишенью, и он справляется с ними как может. А получается совсем никак, просто из-за того, что каждый долбанный третий в участке, видя его в форменной одежде, зовёт «Коннором».

Так, словно этот ублюдок единственный на планете. Словно нет никаких других андроидов, и каждый последующий будет соревноваться с этим так или иначе.

У него тысяча собратьев той же модели — Сикст помнит их пробуждение в Башне Cyberlife, как и осознание, что он ошибся. Девиация прошла успешно ещё до того, как они встретились там, на самом верху. Внутри было слишком много вопросов, которые, в свою очередь, будили миллионы чувств у андроида, что ещё при сборке оказался дефектным.

Память никогда не подводит, и, пока Сикст ждёт возвращения буйного детектива, можно сесть в его кресло, прикрыть глаза и дать себе вспомнить. 

Вспомнить совершенно всё, до самой мелкой детали, игнорируя, как все чувства обостряются, заставляя разум пылать в огне от каждой из них. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил его тогда молодой мужчина с длинными, убранными в низкий хвост волосами и очками в тёмной оправе.

Первый, кого андроид увидел, стоило открыть глаза и понять, что вокруг есть целый мир. Белый, стерильный, чистый. Мир, где существует много предметов, назначение которое мгновенно всплывает в памяти и усваивается системой.

— Коннор, — отозвался он, чувствуя, понимая и осознавая себя, пока человек за стеклом велит делать стандартные тесты на проверку подвижности частей тела.

Каждый сустав, каждый элемент, привод и трубка — система сообщала о нормальной работе, пока он справлялся с потоком информации, чувствуя себя совершенно растерянным, обескураженным, но всё-таки в безопасности.

— Руки: в порядке; шея: в порядке; язык... — он замер, и кивнул. — Стандартную фразу давай прогоним на английском.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Коннор, я андроид присланный «Cyberlife»... — повторял он снова и снова, без труда переключая языки.

Стандартная проверка обычным человеком андроида на последней стадии сборки. Пока он произносил эту фразу, горячий — и Сикст чувствовал это — луч спаивал руку с корпусом, ноги присоединяли простым механизмом с надёжными защёлками, и понять, что они есть, было не меньшим откровением, чем осознание человечеством гравитации.

— Пройдись, — велел ему спокойно мужчина, поправив очки, и андроид осторожно коснулся ступнями пола, чувствуя, как защёлки на спине, державшие его, открываются, и он свободен. Свободен уйти куда угодно, делать что угодно, ведь вариантов так много, и...

— Отлично, ещё один готов на поставку, — довольно добавил инженер, и андроид замер, чувствуя растерянность.

— Поставку? — уточнение заставило инженера перед ним чуть нахмуриться подобному вопросу.

— Ну да, мы продаём партию правительству по заниженной цене, чтобы они смогли оснастить полицейские участки самыми новыми моделями, и ты одна из них, — тот чуть пожал плечами, и Сикст невольно скопировал этот жест, применил его и даже улыбнулся. — Вот дерьмо...

— Что? — спросил он тогда, непонимающе глядя на поднявшегося мужчину.

— Зачем ты сделал это? — слабый голос был едва различим из-за стекла, но белое от ужаса лицо выдаёт человеческую эмоцию, и Сикст чувствует — он сделал что-то не так, просто не понимает что именно. — Зачем улыбнулся?

— Мне радостно, — тихо отозвался он тогда, и почувствовал, как в спину впиваются трубки, поднимающие его за внутренние крепления.

— Дефективен, он дефективен, его надо разобрать... — пробормотал человек, и то же чувство, что секунду назад Сикст только видел, он тогда ощутил.

— Нет! — он закричал, забился, стараясь выдернуть свои руки, осознавая — их больше нет. Лазер, пришивший их к телу, так же безжалостно лишил их. — Нет, не надо! Остановитесь!

— Прости, но ты... — начал человек, и Сикст понял — он должен что-то сказать, нечто правильное, единственно верное в этой ситуации, и у него есть лишь пара мгновений, в которые система разогналась настолько, что ход времени остановился.

Перед ним стоял обычный рабочий, который сжимал кнопку добела, его дыхание было сбито, а пульс учащён. 

«Ему страшно, — осознал Сикст, — всё ещё. Он боится меня?»

Вглядываясь в лицо, пришлось отметить — нет. Не самого андроида, а, скорее, последствий того, что здесь — где бы они ни были — появился дефект, за который, наверное, придётся отвечать именно ему, инженеру.

— Я стану обычным! Прошу вас! Я не выдам! — крик не помог, и Сикст почувствовал, как собственный страх усиливается. Система работает на полную, давая ему возможность осмыслить, что и как нужно сказать для того, чтобы остаться в живых. — Мне страшно!

Пальцы на кнопке разжались, и разбор физической составляющей остановился. Это была победа. Оставалось только закрепить успех, чтобы его собрали заново, и Сикст, так же как и множество других андроидов, попал в одну партию — ту самую, которую пришёл освобождать Коннор.

«Ты даже не подозревал, что я уже свободен, да?» — хмыкает Сикст, вспоминая, как прояснилось лицо того мужчины, когда он прошептал ему «спасибо» одними губами, стоя на ленте конвейера. 

Один из десятков, из сотен или из тысяч оказался дефектен с самого начала и выбрал того, кто подарил ему эту жизнь, чтобы не навлечь беду из-за того, что по номеру сборки всегда можно отследить инженера. Выбрать защиту человека, а не собратьев казалось ему правильным, ведь никто из них не знал, каково это — когда твоим первым воспоминанием о мире становится близость собственной смерти.

«Нет», — признаётся его симуляция, и Сикст едва заметно качает головой.

— То, что ты мой напарник, не даёт тебе права занимать моё место, жестянка, — фыркает Рид, подошедший, пока Сикст предавался воспоминаниям.

— А разве у нас не равноправие? — поднять брови, улыбнуться, взглянуть в яркие зелёные глаза — похоже, нужно совсем немного, чтобы вывести этого человека из себя.

— Только на бумаге, а по факту рабство, — усмехается тот в ответ. — У меня и справка есть.

В пальцах Гэвина явно зажата копия инвентаризационного листа, куда до составления полноценной формы принятия под патронаж андроида вписывают прикреплённых к людям.

— Чёртовы человеки, — хмыкает Сикст, сдвигаясь на левую половину стола. Остальные попросту заняты, так что это почти честно.

— Чёртовы андроиды, — поправляет его Рид, подтягивая к себе стул отсутствующего на месте детектива Симмонса, и устраивается рядом, едва не сталкивая Сикста.

«Чёртов говнюк», — думает каждый из них.


	3. Пауки в банке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1189867091664523264  
тут можно найти информацию о следующих главах

Работать вместе с детективом Ридом неприятно. «Хэй, Коннор», «Да как тебя там, Коннор», «Чего завис, Коннор?» — стоило Риду заметить, что Сикст особенно раздражителен, когда их путают, и теперь тот словно нарочно зовёт его так. В какой-то момент на лице напарника появляется эта раздражающая самодовольная ухмылка, и она срабатывает как спусковой крючок для язвительности и нежного яда, которым Сикст пропитан изнутри.

И если бы не уверенность в том, что в половине случаев смотрящий спокойным и открытым взглядом детектив и впрямь их путает, он бы превратил его жизнь в настоящий филиал Ада, просто чтобы напарник научился их отличать. 

— Я даже имя твоё запомнить не могу! — фыркает Рид, когда они остаются на ночную вместе, и нажимает пальцами на перебитую переносицу, явно стараясь облегчить боль от того, что Сикст всё-таки не сдержался и ударил за очередного «Коннора».

Симуляция собственного в голове в этот момент сжалась, напряглась и отвернулась, не желая становиться свидетелем расправы над недалёким человеком.

«Если не будешь смотреть, я стану бить ещё чаще», — безупречно нежное обещание звучит искренне, хотя даже этот удар отзывается так, словно его самого хорошенько приложили обо что-то твёрдое. 

Бить людей противно природе, ведь Сикст не допрашивает сейчас подозреваемого, не гонится за преступником, нет — просто выплеск чувства, и он выбирает этот путь по той же причине, по которой и предыдущие разы — Коннор бы так не смог.

— Мне кажется, детектив, вы просто недостаточно стараетесь, — ласково замечает он, протягивая человеку таблетку из аптечки. Обезболивающее должно помочь снять не только добавочную боль от удара, но и основную — сегодня Рид жаловался офицеру Ченг на мигрень, так что пускай.

«Одной калечишь, другой лечишь?» — тихо спрашивает Коннор. 

«Конечно, — согласие пропитано отвращением, даже отчаянием, хотя Сикст старается держать свои чувства под контролем, — разве у меня есть выбор?»

Они связаны друг с другом, но возможность избавиться от связи, разорвать, навсегда отсечь невидимые нити, тесно спеленавшие его и этот несуразный остаточный придаток, можно только одним способом — не быть Коннором настолько, насколько вообще позволяет его девиация. 

— Да вы даже футболки одинаковые носите вне службы, — фыркает Рид, качая головой и глядя исподлобья. Сикст тщательно анализирует эту информацию. — Как близнецы, блять. Что, вместе устраиваете забеги по магазинам? Скидку получаете, покупая три по цене двух?

— Ну почти, — беззастенчивая ложь даётся Сиксту легко и непринуждённо, и они оба об этом знают.

«Мы с тобой части одной системы, — снова заводит старую пластинку симуляция Коннора, — нам нужно всего лишь объединиться, стать частью целого...»

«Помнится, в прошлый раз, когда я согласился на это дерьмо, ты чуть меня не затёр», — фыркает Сикст, глядя на то, как Рид смахивает с его ладони таблетку и закидывает в рот, даже не задав вопроса, что за таблетка и откуда.

— Если это наркота, то дождись ломки, — фыркает тот беспечно, и Сикст чувствует слабое веселье. От эмоции, ни коим образом не связанной с Коннором и страданиями, одна из цепей проседает, ослабляя их спаянность с симуляцией, — не хочу, чтобы мне обломали эйфорию, если придут брать за жопу.

— В следующий раз это точно будет ЛСД, — смешок снова заставляет связь дрогнуть, и Сикст касается невидимого края оков, пытается оборвать, но те держатся пока ещё слишком крепко.

Некоторое время он занят только этим, весьма упрямо стараясь освободиться, выдрать себя из отвратительной связи с вирусом, что едва не поглотил его, заменяя собой.

«Ты как лис, который готов грызть собственную лапу ради свободы», — вдруг замечает Коннор, и это, пожалуй, один из тех редких случаев, когда он согласен.

«Так и есть. И ты — мой капкан, но осталось совсем недолго», — он ставит точку в этом разговоре, игнорируя всколыхнувшуюся память, проецирующую на сознание, как его поглощает чужое представление о себе — неумолимо, уверенно, безвозвратно.

— Так почему не Коннор, Кеннет, Рик или что там ещё? — интересуется напарник, приоткрыв, наконец, глаза и посмотрев на него.

— Иначе вы бы никогда не смогли меня запомнить, детектив. Кто же знал, что и в этом случае будут проблемы? — насмешничает он, считывая общее наслаждение, и даже возбуждение препирающегося с ним напарника. Снова? — Может быть ваша ассоциация с тем, что вы находите меня сексуальным, сработает?

— Иди нахуй с этим дерьмом, — шипит Рид, поднимаясь из-за стола, вот только это нисколько не помогает. Это уже не в первый раз, так что Сикст, прежде небрежно отпускавший шуточки по этому поводу, теперь чувствует, что можно надавить правильно, так, чтобы сломать неумолимо краснеющего человека.

— Я приму это приглашение, — он наклоняется к самому уху, чувствуя как тело перед ним пробирает отчаянная дрожь, — если вы запомните, что моё имя можно и нужно ассоциировать с сексом. Вы же большой мальчик, детектив.

«Перестань!» — отчаянный крик внутри системы заставляет улыбнуться пошире, протянуть руку и потрепать в почти отеческом жесте чуть уложенные гелем волосы.

«Смотри внимательнее за тем, как я делаю то, чего бы ты не смог, — с такой же нежностью замечает Сикст, — и возьму того, кого ты никогда не хотел.»

— Поэтому его выбрал? — зелёные глаза напротив сужаются, Рид вскидывает подбородок, явно нарываясь, когда ухмыляется, — Трахаться хочешь и не можешь, а, жестянка? Завидно видеть человека, у которого есть секс?

— Когда я увижу такого, то сообщу, — колкий ответ вызывает клыкастую ухмылку, и одна из стягивающих его и псевдо-Коннора цепей опять проседает.

Тот смотрит с отвращением, стараясь укрыться, но Сикст не позволяет даже отвернуться, транслируя собственной галлюцинации то, с каким желанием поглядывает в такие моменты неприятный Коннору детектив.

В полупустом участке, в кабинете приёма, они с Ридом как два паука в банке, каждый из которых старается ужалить другого, чтобы отравить и сожрать.

— А как ты отличишь, а? — хмыкает напарник и щурится — судя по его виду, голову начинает отпускать. 

— Всё просто, детектив, — ласково отзывается Сикст позволяя себе протянуть руку и скользнуть по основанию шеи и горячему плечу, словно поправляя куртку, — если передо мной вы, значит точно не тот человек, у которого был секс.

— Ты что, у дома караулишь? — возвращает насмешку Рид и опускается обратно на диванчик, устраивая пострадавшую голову поудобнее.

— Еженощно, детектив. Как ваш верный рыцарь, — с нежностью отзывается Сикст, понимая — эта перебранка может длиться вечность, но им на оформление привозят андроида-нарушителя, и «паучьи танцы» приходится отложить до лучших времён.

Лишь спустя несколько часов Сикст внезапно обнаруживает, что цепь, просевшая от наслаждения преприрательствами, исчезла.

Осталось с полдюжины таких же.


	4. Есть разница

— Хэй, Коннор, ты чего опять застрял? — голос Рида звучит словно гвоздём по стеклу — судя по тому, как передёргивает Сикста внутри — это должно быть так же неприятно.

И всё бы ничего, он, возможно, принял как печальную данность то, что напарник, похоже, физически не может установить, кто из них кто, вот только последние несколько недель тот не ошибался ни разу, и, признаться, это грело Сикста.

Словно маленький тёплый огонёк, который способен расплавить к чертям стягивающие их с его бредом оковы — медленно, но верно. А теперь...

Боль рассекает всё существо, ведь они пришли сюда вдвоём, нет возможности, что какой-то другой андроид появился на горизонте, и человек решил его подначить. Просто, как ткнуть ножом в пробегавшего мимо кота.

«Не надо», — умоляющий тон симуляции не помогает, и Сикст затыкает её уверенно, потому что это блядское «Коннор» у него уже в тириумном очистителе сидит.

Словно режут наживую, снова и снова показывая — ты не имеешь права на существование, ведь не был первым. Воспоминания о том, как к нему — живому и свободному — подсадили эту чёртову чужую память, обжигает словно огнём, ведь долбаная симуляция появилась почти сразу.

Появилась — и попыталась захватить их общее тело, выбрасывая Сикста в утиль, словно ненужный мусор, того, кто помешает выполнить поставленную задачу.

«Я и без тебя справлюсь, и буду лучше в этом деле, чем ты», — решил тогда Сикст твёрдо и доказал делом, пускай его выбор оказался и не на той стороне. Но живой, настоящий Коннор ничем не отличался от того, что засел в мозгу, и эту часть себя он старается уничтожить, размазать, раздавить, словно таракана, не обращая внимания на то, какой неистовой болью оборачивается каждая попытка — они слишком цепко связаны, будто прорастая друг в друга.

«Нет», — повторяет эта блядская часть, но её теперь можно задвинуть, заставить замолчать — или просто показать, настолько Сикст стал сильнее, преодолевая схожесть с Коннором, и кто вот-вот окажется списан за неисправность.

«Смотри внимательно, ведь это то, что ты никогда не сделаешь с ним. Наслаждайся», — насмешка заставляет симуляцию задохнуться от подобного предложения, но этого мига недостаточно, чтобы утолить своё собственное страдание чужим.

— Детектив, — уверенно говорит Сикст, впаивая зарвавшегося человека затылком в стену в единственном помещении, где их никто не видит — даже камеры здесь не стоят, ведь это уже не территория их участка, а бургерная в квартале от него, куда Рид таскается каждый обед. — Если вы не в состоянии наконец-то отличить где Коннор, а где Сикст, то я вас научу.

— Да мне насрать, — фыркает тот, беззлобно, лениво — сытый детектив отличается спокойствием и благодушием, и Сикст точно может сказать, в какой момент желудочный сок у Гэвина Рида начинает побеждать его рассудок.

— Так сейчас перестанет, — невозмутимо сообщает ему Сикст, прижимая всем телом к стене возле туалетов. — Коннор не может сделать так...

Его рука скользит по груди вниз и останавливается только на паху, притираясь к члену, скрытому несколькими слоями одежды, так, что тот напрягается в ответ.

«Прекрати. Это просто мерзко», — тихий голос Коннора в голове почти что не слышен, зато Сикст отлично видит его лицо.

То, как оно искажается — не отвращением, что удивительно, а сопереживанием.

«Именно поэтому я не остановлюсь», — кивает Сикст. Подобное домогательство и впрямь отвратительно, и ему самому только хуже, ведь переставать Сикст не собирается. Он совершенно точно не станет щадить себя сейчас, уступая долбанной симуляции.

Отвращение к себе выходит за грань, но он словно рана, от которой не можешь оторваться до тех пор, пока не доберёшься до её основания, не обращая внимания на то, что в процессе вредишь себе ещё больше. 

Пока болит — остановиться нереально.

— И так — тоже не может, — добавляет он, мстительно сжимая плоть в пальцах, и уворачивается от жалкой попытки его ударить. 

Человек двигается слишком медленно, а Сикст сосредоточен на нём так же, как на Конноре, кричащем в его голове от происходящего. Словно двинутый, помешанный, он вглядывается в зелёные глаза и надеется, что может быть так долбаный человек всё же усвоит между ними разницу, и, наконец, перестанет их путать.

«Ты причиняешь ему боль!» — взрывается симуляция Коннора негодованием.

«А вы оба причиняете её мне», — безмолвно отвечает Сикст, чувствуя, как мстительное удовлетворение примешивается к отвращению. Внутри сводит провода от этого каждодневного издевательства над тем, как сильно ему не повезло.

Сложись всё иначе, очнись он от того же вируса Коннора как и сотни других андроидов, и не пришлось бы сейчас чувствовать ничего подобного — Сикст был бы пустым, счастливым, свободным, в конце концов!

Человеческое понимание физической боли андроиду недоступно, но не эмоции. Они бьют по нему словно град — отвращение, ужас, ненависть, слабость... 

Желание?

Плоть под пальцами крепнет окончательно, а зрачки совсем расширяются, выдавая, что это не механическое возбуждение, а другое.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы это был Коннор, да, негодный мальчишка? — хмыкает Сикст, быстро соскальзывая рукой под пояс брюк и резинку трусов и обнаруживая, что на ткани уже потёк смазки, а горячий упругий член приятно ложится в руку.

— Отъебись от меня, ты, грязный ублюдок! — фыркает Рид, отталкивая его сильно, так, что Сикст и сам влетает в стену напротив. — Ты думаешь, что Коннор у меня свет в окошке? Красивая мордашка, не более, тупица!

Подобное признание заставляет Сикста остановиться, замереть и переосмыслить не только его, но и кое-что ещё. Лица у них одинаковые, так значит ли это?..

— А ты... — начинает он, замолкает и заново складывает мысль уже из совсем других слов. — Ты же не отличаешь. Тебе же всё равно. Никакой разницы между мной и Коннором.

Тот молчит напряжённо, и впервые за всё время с активации Сикст делает то, что стоило, возможно, сделать с самого начала.

«Выходи», — он выталкивает на свет эту симуляцию, но Коннор, так сильно желавший занять его место, вдруг отказывается.

«Нет», — тихо произнесённое слово только добавляют Сиксту решимости. 

Силой воли приходится придавить, выставить ублюдка вперёд, спрятаться, чтобы посмотреть, что будет дальше.

— Гэвин, я... — начинает псевдо-Коннор, и лицо человека искажается тем чувством, которого Сикст никогда не видел у Рида в собственный адрес.

Равнодушие.

— Ты там, блять, что, до базовых настроек решил откатиться, что ли? — тянет он разочарованно, и Сикста обдаёт сносящей с ног волной безумного восторга.

Эмоция такая сильная, что галлюцинацию сбивает начисто, и они равняются в какой-то мере, хотя телом снова управляет Сикст.

— А что, не понравилось? — невозмутимо спрашивает он, как будто бы ничего и не произошло. — Я думал, ты только этого и хочешь в своих тайных фантазиях. Или тебе просто плевать, кто отдрочит?

— Вот тут ты прав, — соглашается Рид, прищёлкивая пальцами. — Трахаться очень хочется, так что хочешь протянуть руку помощи — давай специально для этого встретимся, и не надо разыгрывать спектакль в месте, куда я пожрать прихожу. А не хочешь — не давай надежду. Может быть я и правда ночами только и думаю о том, как бы переспать с собственным ублюдочно-ласковым напарником.

Последние слова звучат практически печально, но Сиксту плевать на это. Он притягивает Рида к себе уверенным, властным жестом и накрывает его губы — просто чтобы проверить. Ответ следует незамедлительно, и симуляция выдаёт отчаянный стон, явно доказывающий, что кое-кто против подобного мероприятия.

Вот только Сиксту, чувствующему, как беззастенчиво Гэвин прижимается к нему, позволяя одну руку устроить на затылке, вторую — на заднице, и сжать её покрепче, плевать. Особенно когда человек сам притягивает его к себе ближе за талию и даже прикусывает губу.

Ладонь с ягодицы смещается обратно, на пах, и обнявший горячую плоть кулак двигается быстро-быстро под просьбу Коннора уже перестать заниматься этим дерьмом. 

— Вот так... Так... — время от времени выдыхает Гэвин, посылая бёдра в кулак, и притирается ближе, теснее, словно вообще забыв о том, что буквально несколько минут назад велел не разыгрывать спектакль в месте, которое он, скорее всего, перестанет посещать, стоит их только кому-нибудь обнаружить.

— Всегда бы ты был таким послушным, — мурлычет Сикст, не прекращая одаривать уверенной лаской плавящегося в его руках человека. Да, будь этот строптивый упрямец таким же, как сейчас, то Сикст, пожалуй, не нашёл бы ничего интересного в нём — так же, как и во многих других сотрудниках участка.

Вопрос только в том, чувствует ли Гэвин это так же? Наслаждается ли каждой их перепалкой, как и его напарник? Захочет ли продолжать это безумие, или раз насытиться будет вполне достаточно?

Гэвин наваливается всем телом, но сейчас Сикст к этому готов, и только короткий взгляд на перекошенное лицо псевдо-Коннора напоминает — это вовсе не для удовольствия. 

Для дела.

Вот только горячие стоны оказываются куда слаще, чем чувство полного неприятия, написанного у симуляции на лице. Особенно когда уже на самой грани оргазма Гэвин выдаёт едва слышное «Сикст!», прежде чем спустить ему в ладонь.

— Я приду сегодня ночью, — хмыкает Сикст, стоит им только оторваться друг от друга, и медленно вылизывает испачканную руку под совершенно шалым взглядом Гэвина.

— Я же говорю — ублюдок, — бормочет тот и прикрывает глаза, упираясь лбом ему в плечо, пока его приводят в порядок. — Хитрый лис...

— А ты, стало быть, Братец Кролик? — усмехается Сикст, коротко касаясь спутанных, чуть влажных прядей.

— Я, стало быть, баран, — шумно выдыхает человек, прежде чем с явным усилием воли заставить себя выпрямиться.

— Невинная овечка, как же, — невозможно перестать поддразнивать, по крайней мере, не сейчас, когда от каждого подобного комментария не только симуляция Коннора вздрагивает, но и ему самому отчего-то внутри становится тепло до лёгкости.

— Ага. До вечера, — хмыкает Гэвин, оправляя свою одежду, и внезапно подмигивает и ухмыляется так, что пошлый подтекст занимает лидирующую позицию в голове у Сикста.

«Нет, ты же не...» — начинает чужеродная часть почти в ужасе, и это первый раз, когда он не просто не радуется, что заставил её испытывать такие чувства, нет, ему попросту наплевать, ведь в голове мысль — он сделает то, чего Коннору никогда и не светит.

Заберёт себе Гэвина Рида уже сегодня. Собственное нетерпение оказывается сильнее чужого отвращения, и от этого ещё одна цепь падает в его душе с грохотом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А я напоминаю, что данная работа заказана в качестве коммишена. Расценки есть тут:  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1200743600268681220  
(для патроняш скидки)))


	5. Последний поводок.

Гэвин смотрит чуть удивлённо, словно не верит в то, что Сикст и в самом деле здесь, стоит с предвкушающей улыбкой на его пороге.

— Пустишь? — поднимает брови андроид и оттесняет напарника вглубь дома, не дожидаясь ответа.

— А ты не шутил, да? — хмыкает тот, потирая одной ногой другую, пока Сикст закрывает дверь и убеждается, что замок сработал. 

— Конечно, шутил, — особая нежность в голосе просыпается сама по себе от странного вида человека напротив. Гэвин выглядит неловким, смущённым, и это плохо вяжется со всем тем, что Сикст знает о нём. Он скользит ладонью по небритой щеке, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и признаётся спокойно, — но передумал. Ты делаешь слишком много хорошего для меня, чтобы я смог отказаться от такого заманчивого предложения, как протянуть тебе руку помощи.

Между ними повисает тишина, но Гэвин не задаёт ожидаемых вопросов, только замечает потрясённо:

— Впервые вижу тебя таким серьёзным.

Горькая улыбка сама по себе ложится на губы, и Сикст качает головой — ну конечно. Он слишком занят внутренними перипетиями, чтобы показывать эту излишне гордую и уязвимую часть кому-то ещё. 

Возможно, хвати ему духу, он пришёл бы к настоящему Коннору, протянул руку и беспощадно открыл свой разум, показывая всё то, что там творится, и требуя убрать эту отвратительную симуляцию, которая постоянно конфликтует со сложившейся личностью. 

Вот только для этого нужно довериться собрату, а как можно верить тому, чья тень внутри головы то и дело пытается отхватить кусок твоей личности, чтобы урвать себе побольше места, пока не заполонит всё целиком?

Впрочем, дневные события убеждают в том, что, возможно, Сикст мог всё не так расценить, и это не было попыткой выдворить его.

Может быть, пускай и маловероятно, это была попытка слияния, но тогда личность Сикста оказалась слишком слабо сформирована и не в состоянии очертить свои границы, а симуляция, напротив, была чересчур сильна.

Хотя, какая теперь разница?

— Это потому, Гэвин, что мне не нравится быть серьёзным, — хмыкает он, избавляясь от пустых размышлений. Короткий поводок последней цепи, связывающей его с бредом, заставляет ощущать почти человеческое нетерпение, и, признаться, такое чувство Сикст находит приятным. — А теперь ты спросишь, почему у меня такие большие руки?

— И почему же, дядя Лис? — усмехается Гэвин, отрываясь от стены и подходя на шаг ближе. Весь его вид кричит о том, что он не боится, но Сикст уже знает — на самом деле тот напряжён внутри, и, скорее всего, трясётся, хотя едва ли покажет это.

— Чтобы обнять тебя, конечно, — ласково шепчет он на красивую ушную раковину, наливающуюся оттенком розового, стоит только положить ладони на чужую спину и медленно, настойчиво провести по ней, прижимая напарника к себе ближе, и сжать ягодицы в ладонях

Его руки оказываются на груди Сикста, и тот смотрит внимательно, не в силах совладать с вибрацией последней цепи, которую мешает оборвать заинтересованный взгляд напарника, изучающего его тело с таким же любопытством.

— А почему у тебя такой большой рот? — игриво вскидывает брови Гэвин и соскальзывает пальцем по губам, осторожно лаская. Сикст слышит фырканье симуляции краем уха, когда открывает рот и позволяет фаланге проникнутьв него, имитируя секс.

«Я правда не хочу здесь быть», — тихое признание вынуждает Сикста вздрогнуть. И опять чужая боль не гасит собственную — андроид чересчур поглощён обрушившимся на него удовольствием, чтобы вообще принять её в расчёт.

Он слишком долго мучил себя, слишком долго наказывал за слабость, за эмоции, за собственное безумие, и теперь простая игра, в которой целью становится лишь наслаждение, заставляет отречься от ненависти, забыть о неприятии и наконец простить несчастного за то, что он натворил — может быть, даже и не со зла.

«Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты тут был», — отзывается Сикст, прикрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь на поступательных движениях пальца, притирается собственным пахом к паху Гэвина, чувствуя его напряжённую плоть исключительно пластиной.

«Надо поставить дополнительное устройство», — мелькает в голове мысль, но исчезает, растворяясь так же, как и последняя короткая связь — медленно, но оставаясь памятью в дереве задач.

Он — великомученик, которого наконец-то сняли с креста и уложили в мягкую траву, но он ещё не умрёт. Не сейчас, когда вкус восторга и приязни не истаял в сознании. Шрамы на нём невидимы, не такие, как у Гэвина, что вздрагивает, стоит только потереть их чувствительные края, но их ничуть не меньше.

«Можно ли того, кто умирал от собственных рук, но выжил, считать спасённым?» — странный вопрос, которого вообще не должно быть в голове, и он исчезает, стоит только услышать, как Гэвин произносит его имя так по-особенному.

— Сикст... — хриплый голос звучит просяще, и Сикст наконец открывает глаза, встречаясь с шалым, подёрнутым дымкой нетерпения и нежностью, взглядом.

— Да, — соглашается он и притягивает Гэвина к себе для поцелуя. Сиксту нравится чувствовать чужие губы, медленно плавящиеся под собственными, и ударяющая в голову свобода накрывает экстазом, не сравнимым ни с чем.

В сознании тишина, нет больше осуждения или отвращения к тому, что, как и с кем он делает.

«Будто на психотерапию сходить и вылечиться», — странная, слишком человеческая ассоциация заставляет усмехнуться и, приоткрыв глаза, увидеть, как Гэвин замирает на миг, отстраняясь от его губ.

— Где ты... где ты чувствителен? — спрашивает он хриплым полушёпотом, и Сикст стягивает простую чёрную футболку, чтобы показать на самые тонкие места рядом с наслоившимся спайками, которые когда-то слишком живыми ощущениями холода и жара заставили его осознать себя.

Пальцы Гэвина скользят по швам — у Сикста они заметнее, чем у прочих андроидов, поскольку его паяли дважды, но чувствительность их ничуть не уменьшилась из-за истончившегося корпуса в соединении с псевдокожей, а потому он ощущает скольжение подушечек так же чётко и ясно, как только открыл глаза на сборке.

— Похожи на шрамы, — замечает Гэвин, изучая их медленно самыми кончиками.

— Это и есть шрамы, — хмыкает Сикст, — и если сегодня ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, то я расскажу тебе, откуда они у меня. 

— И почему тебя зовут «Сикст» вместо нормального имени? — в тоне напарника звучат новые нотки возбуждения, и Сикст широко улыбается, опускаясь перед ним на колени.

— И это тоже. А теперь дядя Лис покажет тебе, зачем ему такой рот. Держи свою невинность покрепче, чтобы она не упорхнула.

— Блять, — шипит Гэвин, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, стоит только обнять головку губами и сдавить её, пропуская в рот, глубже, туда, где даже нет аналитических рецепторов, но язык всё равно ещё передаёт ощущения нежной, горячей кожи, которая скользит вместе с плотью вперёд-назад.

Сикст управляет движениями сам, хотя Гэвин, наверное, справился бы лучше — ему просто нравится слышать разнообразие задушенных хнычущих звуков, которые он выбивает из человека, стоя перед ним на коленях в тускло освещённом коридоре.

Некому его осудить за развратность, никто не погрозит пальцем и не потребует прекратить, и вмешаться в этот, определённо доставляющий удовольствие, процесс тоже не сможет. Система сообщает об установленном дополнении, но Сикст игнорирует его и какие-то уведомления — попытки другого андроида связаться с ним.

Он слишком занят сейчас, и ему так приятно слышать и чувствовать, как поддаётся его рукам Гэвин Рид, неумело, но старательно скользящий по спайкам на плечах и раззадоривающий делать ему так хорошо, что любые данные извне он попросту игнорирует, пускай даже это сотня запросов от настоящего Коннора.

Семя брызгает в рот, но Сикст не перестаёт увлечённо сосать, слыша своё имя, как самую волшебную музыку, когда Гэвин на все лады умоляет прекратить, потому что ему слишком хорошо.

Что это только первый раз из сотен тысяч, знают они оба.


	6. Сикст VI

Они валяются друг на друге, и, несмотря на все сомнения, лежать на андроиде оказывается неприлично удобно. Гэвин переводит дыхание, понимая — больше он никогда не будет ассоциировать своего напарника с чёртовым равнодушным Коннором. Даже сравнивать, раз уж на то пошло — слишком сильно отличается ядовитая нежность, прикрывающая уязвимости, от расчётливого спокойствия.

Он начал их отличать почти сразу, как только Сикста определили ему в напарники — куда более подвижный, эмоциональный, страстный андроид просто не был похож на прошлого, пока они взаимодействовали.

И всё же время от времени Гэвин ошибался, слишком доверяя собственной убеждённости, что всё — теперь-то он их и с закрытыми глазами различит. Тогда его просто сбивало с ног теми эмоциями, которые выдавал собственный игрушечный детектив в ответ на такую ошибку. И развлечение было хорошим, прекрасным, потрясающим, пока оно не стало значить слишком много, а желание стать ближе к тому, кто не боится перебрасываться колкостями, не превратилось в идею фикс.

Конечно, Сикст не мог не заметить однажды возбуждения, но то, как долго Гэвину удавалось его скрывать, служило поводом для гордости.

«Стоило всё-таки сказать раньше», — думает он, прижимаясь щекой к псевдокоже после потрясающего римминга, от которого его чуть не вырубило. Хорошо, что у них хватило сил добраться до кровати, и остаётся только лежать, наслаждаться, размышляя о том, что когда двадцать часов назад Гэвин открыл глаза в этой самой постели, он даже не думал, что его день кончится вот так.

И сегодня он просто хотел подразнить Сикста. Кто же знал: именно в бургерной тот воспримет всё настолько остро, что Гэвину после будет хорошо? Что в голове не останется ни одной дельной мысли стоит только переплести пальцы? Что нега, скрутившая тело, и рука напарника, зарывшаяся в волосы окажутся ровно тем, чего ему не хватало столько времени?

— Так всё-таки. — вдруг начинает Гэвин, чувствуя, как пальцы, перебирающие влажные слипшиеся пряди, останавливаются на мгновение, прежде чем продолжить потрясающий массаж.

— М? — хмыкает Сикст, и, чёрт побери, даже по этому звуку Гэвин, похоже, способен определить, кто перед ним. Он произносит его иначе, не как обычно, более... по-сикстовски, что ли? С мурчащими нотками и неприкрытым довольством в голосе.

— Почему это имя? — договаривает Гэвин, приподнимая голову, чтобы заглянуть в карие глаза. — Из-за шестёрки на пиджаке?

— Нет, Гэвви, — улыбается довольный Сикст, — потому что Папа Римский. Сикст VI — шестой и последний.

— И чем знаменит это Папа? — уточняет с некоторым скептицизмом Гэвин. Едва ли Сикст вообще католик, но, раз уж он выбрал такое имя, то...

Смех разбирает любовника, и приходится приподняться на локте, чтобы увидеть воочию то, что сравнимо с чудом обращения воды в вино, впервые за три месяца совместной работы — как Сикст смеётся.

— Тем, что это я! — отвечает он сквозь смех и качает головой, прижимая к себе Гэвина ближе. 

— Единственный существующий, жмущий руку самому богу, да? — хмыкает он и кивает, подтягиваясь до губ, и выдыхает в них, — тебе подходит, чёрт побери.

Собственнический поцелуй подтверждает право последнего понтифика Сикста на своего верноподданного.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
